LOVELESS Reimagined
by UnLike Us
Summary: It is not for nothing that we say meanings are lost in translation, its not easy, even more so if you wish it to be eloquent. Translating poems is a whole realm above that. Would you like to see Loveless reinterpreted using the original Japanese version? You might find that the words are familiar the story is different


Disclaimer: I take no credit for the Loveless poems, the words for the various original translations which I have drawn upon.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**  
_When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end_

_the goddess descends from the darkest skies_

_Wings of light and shadow spread afar_

_she bears a gift that leads us to bliss everlasting_

**ACT I**  
_Abyssal in mystery is the gift of the goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take to the skies_

_Incessant, the desolate soul wanders_

_From the heart's depths dreams emerge_

_like swelling ripples on the water's surface_

**ACT II**  
_Dreams of the morrow shall shatter my soul_

_A consequence of pride_

_Flight is no more, for my wings have broken_

_There is no hate, only joy_

_As a Hero who heals the world_

_you are beloved by the goddess_

**ACT III**

_My friend, do you fly away now?_

_To a world that abhors you and I?_

_No matter where the fickle winds may blow_

_a harrowing morrow is all that awaits_

_Even if the future bears no promise_

_Unfailing, I shall return to your side_

**ACT VI**

_My friend, it is your reckoning_

_Your dreams and honor are no more_

_The arrow has left the bow of the goddess_

_Scarred by your vengeance_

_my soul hath endured torment_

_ to find my own salvation - and your peaceful slumber._

_Through your desire, my friend_

_the gift of the goddess fosters life_

_Legends will speak of your sacrifice at worlds end_

_ Like the winds blowing over the secret water's surface_

_gently but surely._

**ACT V**

_Even if the future bears no promise_

_ Unfailing, I shall return to your side_

_To become the hope for the stars_

_to quench the earth and spare the seas_

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice._

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Explanation:

This is a resource for myself but I wanted to share it with the fandom. If you have any questions about why I chose to phrase something a specific way you are free to discuss it it with me. You are free to use it as you please, and if anything comes of it, please share it with me. :)

Anyone who has read fan translations of the original game scripts will know that much is lost in translation. The translation of the original game Final fantasy VII's translation is very different in quality from the original Japanese script . Crisis core is no different, the fight with Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal In the VR-room, being a prominent example (source 1: psp/ 925138 -crisis-core -final-fantasy-vii /faqs/ 50377 ;sours2 post/ 171170647984/ i-just-started-watching-the ) It speaks a lot for the story that it is so loved in spite of the things lost in translation.

If simple dialogue is so hard to translate, realize translating poems is one of the hardest things out only do you need a good mastery of both languages. The original language to understand it's full depth and the language translated to to be able to express yourself correctly (I'm a native speaker and it is still difficult at times) But you pretty much have to be a poet yourself in order to phrase it eloquently. The official translation of Loveless is without a doubt a good translation and fits the requirement of bing able to fit in to a bell animated game. However, it is more ambiguous at times than what the original Japanese loveless (that would be very clunky if translated word for word in English) seems to be.

Though I am by no means a poet and definitely do not understand Japanese. By checking various translations and cross checking with the official English translation and a bit of google translating, along with using a does of my own contextual understanding and wording, I have cobbled up with my own interpretation of how the Loveless poem could be expressed in English. This is a result of many people's work so I will not take credit for it.


End file.
